Dian Wei with Yuan Shao?
by The Prince of Saiyans
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. Chapter Six is now up.
1. Taking Down Dong Zhuo

**Dian Wei, with Yuan Shao?**

**Chapter 1:**

Dian Wei was chasing a Tiger when a man came towards him on a horse.

"Hello, Warrior" the man said, "I am Yuan Shao of the esteemed Yuan Family".

"I am Dian Wei" was the reply, as the Warrior picked his axe off the ground. "What do you want Yuan Shao"?

"I was wondering if you would join my forces" Yuan Shao replied.

He dismounted his horse and walked towards Dian Wei. "With a man like you in my army, my rival Cao Cao will stand no chance.

"Okay I'll join your ranks" Dian Wei walked towards Yuan Shao.

"Perfect" Yuan Shao said remounting his horse. "I'll see you in the Province of Yi" Yuan Shao walked off a bit then called back "I'll send some men to help you get there" and Yuan Shao was off.

A few days later two generals stating that they were the officers Yuan Shao had sent arrived. They said they were Wen Chou and Yan Liang and that Yuan Shao was about to lead an attack on the Tyrant Dong Zhuo. On the way they raided a small village for supplies. In a village a rather large man, by the name of Xu Zhu, tried to stop the 3 officers and their low number of troops, but after being defeated 5 times by Dian Wei in a series of Duels he decided to join Dian Wei on request by Yuan Shao's men. Together the 4 men set off towards Luo Yang where the Battle against Dong Zhuo would be held.

The 4 Men arrived in Luo Yang a week after that, finding the battle half done. The Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition had been stop at Hu Lao Gate by a Powerful Warrior named Lu Bu.

When Dian Wei caught up with Yuan Shao he found that 2 Fighters named Guan Yu and Zhang Fei led by Liu Bei were fighting Lu Bu. Dian Wei set off on a horse Yuan Shao had given him and set off.

"Wait for me Dian Wei" Xu Zhu cried, mounting a horse of his own and following Dian Wei, his horse groaning under his weight.

Dian Wei arrived to see Guan Yu and Zhang Fei knocked out on the ground, Lu Bu towering over them. He quickly sprung into action knocking Lu Bu off his feet. One slash from Lu Bu and Dian Wei fell, _This is the End_ he thought _I'm done for. _Dian Wei laid on the ground in pain and agony. Lu Bu walked over to him, raised his halberd above his head and plunged it down.

Xu Zhu saw Dian Wei fall in the distance he leaped off his horse and ran towards Lu Bu. Lu Bu raised his halberd above his head and plunged it down, Xu Zhu's Gigantic Mace blocked its path.

"Xu Zhu" Dian Wei murmured, "Thanks"

"Go Dian Wei" Xu Zhu yelled "Go get Dong Zhuo's head"

Dian Wei sprung up and ran into the Castle, his aim, Dong Zhuo's head. He was thinking of Lu Bu, his immense strength made him almost impossible to beat, but wait he could be beaten, Dian Wei remembered how little armour Lu Bu wore. He spotted one of Liu Bei's archers and told him to aim an arrow into the back of Lu Bu's head. The Archer aimed and fired, but Lu Bu had heard it coming, he turned and dodged the arrow, now facing Dian Wei and the Archer, the Archer bolted, but not Dian Wei. Xu Zhu was behind Lu Bu and with one swift attack to the head, the enemy was down. "Now go get Dong Zhuo" Xu Zhu called to Dian Wei.

Dian Wei ran into the middle of the castle up a flight of the stairs and there he met Dong Zhuo. The two men fought viciously their weapons bouncing back on the impact of hitting each other. The two battled for ages, until the Dong Zhuo, not as fit as Dian Wei made a mistake. The opportunity was perfect, with one swing Dong Zhuo was dead. Yuan Shao noticed Dian Wei approaching on his horse, he held something round in his left hand. As he approached Dian Wei threw Dong Zhuo's head at Yuan Shao's feet, delight in his face. "The head of the Villainous Dong Zhuo" Yuan Shao praised, patting Dian Wei on the back.

"I wouldn't have made it to Dong Zhuo if Xu Zhu hadn't stopped Lu Bu from Killing me" Dian Wei replied.

"Ah, Yes, Xu Zhu, Thank you for saving my officer Dian Wei" Yuan Shao said to the rather large man.

"I was wondering if I could join your forces with Dian Wei" Xu Zhu replied.

"Of course" Yuan Shao said "With officers like you two I'll be able to get rid of that annoying Gongsun Zan back at home" He turned to Yan Liang "Yan Liang I need you to send a message to Zhang He back home, tell him to prepare for battle against Gongsun Zan go."

Yan Liang mounted his horse and sped off. "As for you two, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, go capture Lu Bu and Diao Chan, we'll make them join our forces or lose their lives".


	2. The Dragon of Chang Sha

Chapter 2 

The journey to Chang Sha was a long one, with Lu Bu and Diao Chan in the back of the wagon Dian Wei was a little worried. He new Lu Bu and Diao Chan didn't want to be here, they would try to struggle every now again. Xu Zhu could tell that Dian Wei was worried he was worried to.

When they arrived Zhang He greeted them "Hello my Lord Yuan Shao" he said, "Ah, these must the famed Dian Wei and Xu Zhu, such a lovely bunch." He turned back to Yuan Shao and spoke "My strategy for this match is a good one my Lord. We will come up from the South and attack full out. Dian Wei and Xu Zhu will take the East wing, Lu Bu and Diao Chan will take the West wing and Wen Chou and Yan Liang will move up through the Center".

"Ah ha, good plan Zhang He, Yes, it is Perfect" Yuan Shao replied.

"I have a plan sir" Dian Wei butted in. "You and Zhang He wait at the Camp. Wen Chou and Yan Liang will attack through the center. When the enemy comes down to attack you my Lord. Lu Bu and Diao Chan will ambush from the West and me and Xu Zhu will Ambush from the East".

"Perfect" Zhang He said, "It is an extension of my plan, you are a genius Dian Wei".

"Yes, Divide and Conquer" Yuan Shao added "Perfect, Men move out!"

Dian Wei ran through the trees and hid with Xu Zhu and his troops.

Looking out of the trees Dian Wei noticed Guan Yu run past. Back at Luo Yang he had heard how Guan Yu was supposed to be the God of War. _This will be a tough fight _Dian Wei thought _I'd have to save him til last. _When Guan Yu and his troops had past Dian Wei heard Lu Bu yell from the West side "Attaaaack!" Dian Wei leaped up and charged. When his troops had separated Guan Yu from the other Officers they attacked.

Xu Zhu had taken up post of Archer General so he stayed in the trees with his men shooting enemies down from afar. "Ah, Dian Wei" Guan Yu spoke, patting his magnificent beard, "I finally met you in person."

"Well Guan Yu," Dian Wei said, walking towards him, "How about you take me on." With that Guan Yu and Dian Wei charged, their horse grunting as the two men exchanged attacks. Xu Zhu fired an arrow for Guan Yu and hit his arm, making him drop his Spear. Dian Wei seizing the moment knocked Guan Yu from his horse, and told him "Go Guan Yu, keep your life, I hope to meet you again on the battlefield." Guan Yu you got up, bowed to Dian Wei picked up his spear and rode away on his horse "Tell Liu Bei and Zhang Fei I'll met them at home" he called back and he was gone.

Dian Wei and his remaining men joined back up with Xu Zhu's archers and they headed northwest towards Gongsun Zan's Castle. Upon arriving Zhang Fei and Liu Bei came over. "It looks like we'll now be fighting," Liu Bei said, unsheathing his sword.

"Let's do this," yelled Zhang Fei, gripping his spear.

Dian Wei and Zhang Fei meet, they weapons clashing, Xu Zhu's archers had gotten out their swords and were fighting too. Once Dian Wei had knocked Zhang Fei to the ground he turned away, "Go join Guan Yu back at your homeland," he commanded, Zhang Fei bowed, just like Guan Yu had and left, Liu Bei followed, "We'll pay you back Dian Wei," he called back, "Goodbye for now."

Dian Wei and Xu Zhu met up with Wen Chou and Yan Liang in the castle. "There you two are" Yan Liang called, manoeuvring his horse over to them, "We about to go on without you".

"Well we are here now," Dian Wei, replied, "Should we charge in and get Gongsun Zan"

"Let's go" Wen Chou called, "Lu Bu is already up there taking on Gongsun Yue." The four men charged, their massive army of troops coming up behind them. "You dear come near the Dragon of Chang Sha," a man yelled out ahead of them, "I Zhao Yun, will take you down." Zhao Yun charged at Dian Wei, but he managed to dodge his attack. Dian Wei way spun his horse around and swung his axe at Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun dodged it and came for the counter. Now Dian Wei had no weapon to use, he tried to dodge all the attacks but he was knocked from his horse.

Zhao Yun was about to stab him when they heard someone call, "I am Zhang Liao and I am here for Lu Bu"

Zhang Liao annihilated Gongsun Zan then charged over to Lu Bu. He killed all Yuan Shao's men surrounding Lu Bu and Diao Chan and the tree rode off. Upon hearing of this Yuan Shao cursed, "We'll have to be careful now men, Lu Bu is a dangerous foe," he told them, "Let's move out, we're heading home."


	3. Death Awaits

Chapter 3 

Many years had past since Dian Wei had been in a battle, he had heard news that Cao Cao had killed Lu Bu and captured Zhang Liao and Guan Yu as well. Dian Wei new Cao Cao would come to Yi next. He already had the Xu Province and they all knew Cao Cao wanted the entire north. Dian Wei was restless, he couldn't wait for the upcoming fight, he and Xu Zhu had been training 4-5 hours a day preparing for this battle.

The day came and Dian Wei marched with Xu Zhu and Zhang He towards Guan Du. Liu Bei and Zhang Fei had come to help Yuan Shao, Dian Wei suspected they were there to rescue Guan Yu. Dian Wei quickly found out that Cao Cao and Guan Yu had left Guan Du Castle. He made his way there, Xu Zhu following close behind. Cao Xiu, Cao Hong and Xu Huang emerged from the Castle ad charged their massive army at Dian Wei and Xu Zhu's much smaller force. After half their men being easily defeated Dian Wei and Xu Zhu retreated.

When they got back to camp they found out Cao Pi had taken out Yuan Tan and Zhen Ji had defected. Also Xiahou Dun had taken out Yan Liang and even Wen Chou and now their main Supply Depot had been burned down. The men were panicking; even Zhang He had joined Cao Cao's army and Qu Yi had followed. Dian Wei was angered he charged towards Guan Du Castle once again, his mind on Zhang He. Xu Zhu followed close behind.

"Traitorous scum" Dian Wei called, charging at Zhang He, "Prepare to die". Zhang He dodged Dian Wei's attacks being much smaller and got away. Meanwhile Xu Zhu had started fighting with Xu Huang. Xu Zhu was knocked down and Dian Wei was too slow to save him, Xu Huang fled after someone called out that Yuan Shao was dead.

When Dian Wei returned to the camp Liu Bei and Zhang Fei were discussing plans. "What's going on" Dian Wei asked, looking from Liu Bei to Zhang Fei. "We're discussing our options on how to rescue Guan Yu, we heard Cao Cao wasn't going to let him leave", Liu Bei replied. "Plus, Guan Yu has to protect Lady Shu who is also there".

"I have a plan" Dian Wei said, "Me and Zhang Fei could go in like a rescue party while you wait in a boat in the river near his castle".

"And then we'll get Guan Yu, bring him to the boat and escape" Zhang Fei added. Dian Wei nodded. "After this is finished," Liu Bei said, "Would you mind joining our forces and helping us take out Cao Cao".

"Of course" Dian Wei replied, "Let's move out".


	4. Guan Yu's Escape

Chapter 4 

So Dian Wei marched to Cao Cao's capital with Zhang Fei and his Son, Zhang Bao and Guan Yu's son, Guan Xing. Their mission was to rescue Guan Yu, Zhang Fei's Oath brother, from Cao Cao's evil hands. Their plan was for Zhang Bao and Guan Xing to make a path through Cao Cao's territory to the river were Liu Bei would soon arrive with an escape boat. Dian Wei and Zhang Fei were to go with them but instead of going to the river, they would go towards the castle to get Guan Yu and then head for the river and sail away.

Dian Wei and Zhang Fei took out the first guard; they broke through the gate and split up from Zhang Bao and Guan Xing. They met Zhang Liao and prepared for a fight. Zhang Liao lowered his weapon and said, "You must be here for Guan Yu, I'll tell you are waiting," and he took off. Zhang Fei and Dian Wei were baffled, but they carried on. Instead of killing the guards they simply sheathed their weapons and said they were visiting Zhang Liao and he had told them to follow him through the gates.

The guard opened the gates and Dian Wei and Zhang Fei managed to get through two others. This left one gate in between them and Guan Yu. They heard fighting on the other side, then the gate opened and Guan Yu, leading a carriage, came through it. "Ah, brother," Zhang Fei called, "You're here, alive."

"Of course I'm alive," Guan Yu chuckled, "Zhang Liao told me you were here waiting for me so I came charging t met you, these guards tried to stop me but weren't good enough."

"Let's go," Dian Wei called, "Master Liu Bei is waiting." With that the three men went back to the gates Dian Wei and Zhang Fei had come through.

When the guards saw Guan Yu approaching they closed the gates and fought the three men until they were defeated. When one gate was blocking them from escape a man called that Xiahou Dun was charging towards Dian Wei, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Just as the three men passed through the gate Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang attacked. Dian Wei took on Xu Huang with Zhang Fei while Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu fought. When Xu Huang fell to the ground Dian Wei knocked over Xiahou Dun from behind and fled. Xiahou Dun raced after them. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Dian Wei reached the boat just as Cao Cao arrived. Xiahou Dun jumped into a boat and was about to start a chase when Cao Cao called, "No, Xiahou Dun, let him go, we had a deal."

"Thank you for helping rescue me," Guan Yu said to Dian Wei, patting his long beard. Upon reaching their capital, Liu Bei hosted a feast in honour of Guan Yu's return. Everyone welcomed Guan Yu back, even the villages and they ate, then slept. A few days later they heard Sun Quan was had control of Wu. A man by the name of Zhuge Liang joined Liu Bei and advised they attack Wei with Sun Quan's help. Liu Bei and his men accepted and they prepared for the battle at Chi Bi.


	5. Chi Bi

Chapter 5 

Travelling to Chi Bi was fairly simple as it was not far from Liu Bei's capital. Zhuge Liang had sent his Oath brother Pang Tong, the Fledging Phoenix, to Cao Cao's capital to 'Join him'.

Sun Quan's strategist, Zhou Yu, was leading the water attack. "The plan is simple," he told the men when they were all on the Chi Bi shore, "Zhuge Liang will pray for the wind, while he is doing so, Huang Gai will 'defect' with Pang Tong. Huang Gai will light Cao Cao's fleet on fire and Pang Tong will join them together. Zhuge Liang's wind will blow the flames across Cao Cao's navy and send Cao Cao running." Zhou Yu brushed his hair out of his eyes and continued, "Once Cao Cao has fled, Lord Sun Quan and Lord Liu Bei, who will be waiting with some men on Cao Cao's bank will block him and the Pincer attack will begin. Alright men, move out."

Dian Wei left to defend Zhuge Liang. The strategist had earlier said that once Cao Cao was defeated they would probably be attacked by Sun Quan's men, so they would need to be careful. Dian Wei met Zhang Fei on the way and stuck with him. Cao Cao's army was a lot bigger than theirs, so they would need to be strong.

When Dian Wei and Zhang Fei arrived at their destination, they saw some men attacking the altar that Master Zhuge Liang was in. They immediately defeated the troops and began their advance on the west bank. They met Zhang Liao on the way, who despite his kindness to them earlier, still attacked them viciously. Once Zhang Fei and Dian Wei knocked him to the ground however, he fled, acting like he was damaged badly.

After clearing the west bank they saw the bridges connecting Cao Cao's fleet to the Allied forces ships fall into the water. Pang Tong joined one of Cao Cao's boats to the bank, stopping the enemy from getting to Zhou Yu's fleet. Pang Tong joined them and they set of to help Zhuge Liang back at the altar.

After a little while they saw Cao Cao's fleet begin to smoulder and they felt a strong northern breeze. Zhou Yu's ploy had worked, Huang Gai had lit the enemy ships on fire, Zhuge Liang's wind had blown and Pang Tong had stopped they allied forces ships from burning.

Not being much of fighters, Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang headed home, while Dian Wei marched with Zhang Fei to stop Cao Cao escaping. They managed to catch up and they found that the Wei army had stopped the ambush and Guan Yu had allowed Cao Cao to escape. "I owed him," Guan Yu explained, "He let me go, so I let him go." Upon returning to their capital Liu Bei's army met up with Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong. "They have taken our land," Zhuge Liang cried.

"Who" Liu Bei asked, looking deeply concerned,

"It was Cao Cao," Pang Tong replied.

"But," Zhuge Liang added, "Liu Zhang has said we could stay with him at Cheng Du,"

"Perfect" Liu Bei said, "We'll stay with him. We'll get an alliance with him and then take out Cao Cao," he turned to his army "let's move out men"


	6. The Betrayal

Chapter Six- The Betrayal Chapter Six- The Betrayal

It wasn't long before they arrived in Cheng Du where Liu Zhang was staying. After a few months though Dian Wei got bored. He was snooping around when he heard Liu Zhang talking about ambushing Liu Bei. Oh no, he thought, I must protect my lord. Dian Wei turned to go tell Liu Bei and ran into Ma Chao, one of Liu Zhang's officers. "Snooping around aye? We can't have that." Dian Wei was knocked out and carried away.

When he awoke, Dian Wei was a little confused. He didn't understand how he'd got there, suddenly he remembered, he started banging on the sides of the prison, trying to break free. He noticed a strange smell, like fire. He spun around to see the castle was burning, Liu Bei was trapped inside. Pulling together all of his strength, Dian Wei charged at the wall of the prison, it smashed down and he raced off to save his lord.

Dian Wei got to the castle to find Zhuge Liang fighting off some guards. Having no weapons, Dian Wei felt useless, he charged in and tackled one of the guards off and stole his sword. He helped out Zhuge Liang then turned to charge the door. "It's no use Dian Wei, it's sealed tight." Zhuge Liang said.

"Then how do we save our lord?" Dian Wei asked.

"Well, if we find a ladder we can climb up through that window."

Dian Wei began searching, but could not find a ladder, he looked harder, then it hit him, he ran back to where his cage was and grabbed the broken wall. Returning to Zhuge Liang he said, "Let's use this."

Dian Wei and Zhuge Liang were inside in no time and they headed off to find Liu Bei. "He'll probably be in his Sleeping Chambers, that's where he was heading when the fire started. Dian Wei stopped off at the Storage room on his way, swapping the guard's sword with a trusty axe. There were more guards fighting someone at Liu Bei's room. "My lord," Dian Wei cried as he lunged at the guards.

"Sorry, Liu Bei ain't here." It was Zhang Fei, "I thought he'd be here too but he must've tried to escape. Finishing off the guards Dian Wei and companions headed off down the hall where they bumped into Ma Chao and two of Liu Zhang's officers. They had a mighty battle but in the end Ma Chao was defeated. Upon hearing what they were doing Ma Chao apologized, " I'm so sorry, Lord Liu Zhang told us that Liu Bei started the fire. I must repay you, it's the least I can do. Liu Bei was last seen in the East Wing with Guan Yu, come on I'll take you."

Not many guards showed up as Dian Wei, Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei followed Ma Chao. They reached the East Wing and yep, Liu Bei and Guan Yu were there. They helped fight off the last of the guards before stealing a battering ram and knocking down the wall to escape. As the others headed off towards a safe base to protect Liu Bei, Dian Wei and Zhang Fei went in the other direction to fight Liu Zhang. Liu Zhang was easy to find, he was in the only building that was heavily guarded and wasn't on fire. Following their plan, Zhang Fei ran into the middle of the clearing and gave a great war cry. The guards responded, charging in for the attack. As Zhang Fei held off the enemies, Dian Wei snuck around behind them and confronted Liu Zhang, in the surprise Liu Zhang could not protect himself and as the guards fell down before Zhang Fei, Dian Wei walked out, clutching Liu Zhang's head.

The Shu army agreed to surrender and followed Dian Wei and Zhang Fei towards Liu Bei's new Castle. Upon arriving they were informed by Pang Tong that Liu Bei had left to start his attack on Cao Cao and the army of Wei. He was currently heading into Wu though to get an alliance with Sun Quan and Dian Wei and Zhang Fei along with Pang Tong and the Shu Army headed off towards another battle, this time with the Hero of Chaos, Cao Cao.


End file.
